For Better Or For Worse
by Kaorun-chan
Summary: When Mello walks in on Matt unexpectedly, their relationship takes a new turn. MattxMello OneShot, YAOI! Rated M for sexual content. R&R plz.


**For Better Or For Worse**

**Title:** For Better Or For Worse  
**Author:** Kaorun  
**Series:** Death Note  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note ... (cries)  
**Pairing:** Matt x Mello  
**Rating/Warnings:** M! M IS MATURE!! M FOR SMUT AND LEMONY GOODNESS!!!

Matt threw open the door to the apartment building and slouched in, his gaze fixed on the game in his hands. He was so engrossed in the game that he was completely unaware of his surroundings, and thus was taken by surprise when he ran straight into an elderly lady. The game went flying from his hands, and broke in two upon contact with the hard concrete floor. Matt stumbled back a step before catching himself. The old lady got to her feet shakily, and he apologized profusely.

As the lady went on her way, Matt went over and picked up his game, cursing in frustration when it wouldn't turn on. It was well and truly broken.

Usually Matt played his games pretty much non stop all day, so he never paid much attention to the other people who lived in the apartment building. But with nothing to concentrate on, he found his attention wandering to the people he passed in the hallways.

He went up a flight of stairs to his floor, looking curiously at the man who went past him, nodding cheerfully to the girl who he walked by. When he reached his room and inserted his key, his attention was caught by a muffled gasp across the hallway.

Matt turned, trying not to seem too curious, and his gaze was immediately caught by the young couple who were making out against the wall. A red-haired woman was pressed firmly against the hard surface by a blonde-haired man, tall and muscular, who reminded Matt slightly of his best friend and boss, Mello. It wasn't Mello, of course, but Matt felt a shock anyway, watching them.

The man pressed his lips firmly against the girl's, and she seemed to let out a sigh as his hands worked their way down her body. He crushed her hips against his, both hands squeezing her tight butt, and grinded against her. The woman had her hands down the front of his pants, and both of them seemed to be in a frenzy of motion.

Matt realized he was staring and quickly turned away, feeling a hot blush creep across his cheeks. After a moment of fumbling he got the door open and all but ran inside, shutting it quickly and breathing heavily. He couldn't believe how turned on he was. He had a hard-on that was growing by the second just thinking about the scene he'd witnessed.

The apartment was quiet and dark, which meant that Mello was out. Matt headed for his friend's bedroom, which was closest. Not bothering to close the door, he flung himself down on the soft bed and began to strip, hands shaking slightly with lust. He pulled his shirt over his head and pushed down his pants, freeing his erection.

Matt grasped himself in one hand, letting the other roam over his body. It was only when he was absolutely alone that he could give in to his fantasies, which almost inevitably involved Mello. He slowly ran his hand down his shaft, from stem to tip, flicking his fingers lightly across the end, giving a soft moan. His other hand glided across his nipples, teasing them gently.

Matt began to move his hands faster, letting the intense pleasure wash over him. He couldn't think straight; Mello's face hovered in his mind as his hand pumped faster along his shaft. The pressure increased inside him, and he thrust into his hand, near his peak.

Matt gave one last thrust and came with a small cry all over the sheets. He lay back for a moment, panting.

When he looked up again, Mello was standing in the doorway with a frozen expression of shock on his handsome face.

"Matt ...?!" His name escaped his friend's frozen lips.

Matt quickly snatched up the blankets against him, and he could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Uh," he began, but before he could put his quick wits to work thinking up a good excuse to be jerking off in his best friend's bed, Mello had crossed the distance between them and pulled Matt into a rough kiss. Although taken by surprise, Matt's response was almost instantaneous, and he slid his tongue into Mello's hot mouth. The sexy blonde tasted faintly like chocolate.

Their tongues fought for dominance for a moment, but in the end Mello won by pushing him backwards into the pillows and straddling his chest. Matt gave a muffled moan as Mello deepened the kiss, his arms sliding behind Matt's back.

The next thing Matt knew, he was tearing at Mello's shirt, desperate to get it off. As soon as it was on the floor, Matt attacked Mello's pants with an equal ferocity, his lips still fastened to those of the blonde's. Mello growled against Matt's mouth as Matt tried to tug down the tight leather pants. Finally giving up in impatience, Matt settled for grabbing Mello's crotch and massaging it with one hand.

By now Matt most definitely had another erection, and by the feel of it so did Mello. Mello's eyes were half lidded with lust, and the blonde-haired man wasted no time in grinding his hips against Matt's erection, before kicking off his pants.

As soon as the cumbersome garment was removed, Matt grasped Mello's hard shaft in both hands and began pumping it, feeling it grow even harder as he worked it. Matt's own hard-on was becoming almost painful, and he grinded it desperately against Mello's hips. Mello gave a groan and thrust back at him, seizing Matt's erection in one hand, while the other began to explore Matt's body, teasing his nipples, scraping gently across his shoulders and upper back before moving down to feel up Matt's ass. Matt thrust harder into Mello's grasp, still pumping Mello's shaft, dragging him into a deep kiss.

Mello's weight pressed Matt into the mattress, his mouth hard against that of his soon-to-be-lover. Matt ran his hands across Mello's torso, then down across his flat abs. Mello, in return, became a little more urgent in his caresses and kisses.

Mello pulled back all of a sudden, and Matt protested loudly.

"Lube," was all that Mello could gasp as he dove for the bathroom. It only took a couple of seconds for him to return, throwing himself back on Matt before he even had the lid to the bottle in his hand screwed off. Between rough kisses and caresses, Mello somehow managed to squeeze some lube out onto his fingers.

"Hey, hey, hey, Matt said sharply. "What makes you think _I'm_ gonna be uke?" Mello gave him a feral grin and chuckled deep in his throat.

"Come on, Matt, think about it," he said with a satisfied smirk. "You could never top me."

Matt pounced on Mello, rolling the blonde-haired boy over onto his back. Mello gave a grunt of surprise. Matt brought his lips dangerously close to Mello's, his breath teasing Mello's skin, and hovered there for an instant.

"Oh really?" He murmured huskily, leaning down to lick Mello's throat. Mello groaned under him, but then an instant later their positions were reversed and Mello's hot mouth was ravaging Matt's neck and chest. Matt gasped involuntarily, his fingers coming up to tangle in Mello's hair.

"Yeah, really," Mello said against Matt's skin.

"Okay, you win ..." Matt tried to keep the edge of desperation and desire from his voice and managed to give Mello a wicked little smile; "... this time."

Mello grinned and brought his mouth back up to Matt's, pushing his tongue roughly against Matt's lips and coaxing his mouth to open. Their tongues fought for dominance, but in the end Mello won. Mello's hand brushed down Matt's muscled stomach, hovering over his arousal before stroking it from stem to tip. Matt gasped at the contact, distracted as slick fingers touched his backside.

Mello pushed one finger into him carefully, and Matt tensed around it, gritting his teeth in discomfort. Mello distracted him by having another tongue-war with him, taking the opportunity to add another finger. He waited a moment before scissoring them slightly. Matt shifted beneath him, and he hooked his fingers slightly, searching for the spot that would make his lover see stars.

Matt let out a sudden yelp beneath him, his fingers curling involuntarily into Mello's shoulders.

"Holy shit!" He yelled. Mello smiled. Found it.

Mello withdrew his fingers and wasted no time slicking himself up. He positioned himself between Matt's legs and let the tip of his arousal brush Matt lightly before pushing into him slightly.

Matt grimaced. Mello pushed in another inch, then another. Matt gritted his teeth hard.

"You okay?" Mello asked huskily, fighting back the desire to thrust into his lover.

"'M fine," Matt said between gritted teeth. "Hurts is all."

"Try to relax." Matt did so slowly, and Mello slid further into him. Finally his entire length was inside the redhead, and he held himself still, waiting for Matt to adjust.

Finally, Matt shifted experimentally, but Mello waited for a verbal command. Matt grasped his shoulders, closing his eyes.

"Move," he growled, and that was all the encouragement Mello needed.

Mello pulled out and thrust back in, groaning at how tight Matt was. His lips found Matt's again, swallowing up Matt's moan as he thrust again, angling his thrusts as he searched for that little spot again. Matt suddenly gasped and his eyes flew open, fingers curling into the muscles of Mello's neck.

"_God,"_ he gasped breathily, and Mello allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction.

Matt gave a low moan as Mello hit that spot again, the pleasure quickly making the pain and discomfort disappear.

"Fuck, Mello," he gasped. "_Faster_." The last word was a plea.

All Mello could think was how unbelievably hot Matt looked, moaning under him, and he obliged the redhead by quickening his pace. They soon fell into a steady rhythm that slowly picked up speed.

Matt's head fell back, his half-lidded eyes dark with lust, bruised lips parted slightly. He was breathing hard, moaning loudly with every thrust. He didn't care if the people across the hall could hear them. All the world seeemed to consist of at that moment was himself, the unbelievable pleasure curling in his stomach, and the man he was in love with pounding into him.

Mello ran his hands down Matt's backside, before moving back up and grasping his arousal in both hands. Matt moaned at the contact as Mello began to pump him in time to his thrusts. Unbelievable pleasure washed over him, and he cried Mello's name as he came hard. Mello felt him convulse beneath him, and managed a few more thrusts before he followed his lover over the edge.

Mello collapsed over Matt, breathing heavily.

"God ... Matt ..." He panted. Sweat made his hair stick to his face like a halo. Matt lay under him for a moment, catching his breath, coming back down to earth.

"Yeah," he gasped back. Mello rolled off him.

A moment later, Matt looked back over at Mello, who had his eyes closed and was still trying to regulate his breathing. He wrapped his arms around Mello.

Mello was still for a moment, then rolled over and looked at Matt with eyes that glinted darkly.

"So," he murmured, his voice husky, "do you make it a habit of getting off in your roommate's bed?" Matt flushed.

"Uh, no." Mello sighed and rolled back over, so that Matt couldn't see the grin on his face.

"That's too bad," he said at last. "'Cause I do."

_A/N: There ya go, finally completed! Naughty naughty Mello! _


End file.
